


We thought we lost you

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: The Ghost Crew comes back from a mission to find Ezra's bed in the MedBay empty.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Ghost Crew
Kudos: 3





	We thought we lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on Chopper Base.  
> Ezra was injured during a mission and had been in a coma for some time.  
> For dramatic purposes, Kanan does not have the force in this story

After completing a mission on another world, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper race back to Chopper Base on Atollon to see if there is any change with their youngest Crewmember, Ezra. He was badly injured during a mission nearly six months ago. He has been in a coma ever since. After being away for four days, they return, and quickly rush into the MedBay only to find his bed empty. Sabine bursts into tears and buries her head into Zeb, who also sheds some tears, Hera also starts quietly weeping, and collapses into Kanan's chest, Kanan then wraps his arms around his soon-to-be wife. At the Same time, Ezra Bridger comes into the base MedBay after walking around for the first time since being injured six months ago(he had some help with a nurse of course). While outside, he watched the Ghost land. Once he walked inside, he just watched his family consoling each other over his "apparent" death. As the Ghost crew hugged each other, they were startled, when they heared, "I didn't know that you were this happy to see me." They all looked over to see Ezra standing there with crutches while smiling. They all looked at him in stunned silence, "How...When?" Hera asked in total disbelief that her son was standing there alive, "Woke up 2 days ago. I wanted to call you, but Commander Sato advised me that I shouldn't since it might have distracted you from your mission. Today was the first time that I actually got to go outside and walk around. I was outside for about 10 minutes, also while outside, I saw you land. After Ezra got back into his bed, the others came over and gave him a big hug, excited to one again be whole again.


End file.
